Tu attends quoi de moi?
by Domi08
Summary: Yasuda Shota déteste Tegoshi Yuya. Et inversement. Mais que cache cette haine ? Tego/Yasu. Lemon


Petit OS que j'ai écris à la demande de Séverine (Darkie59)! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les remerciements des employés annonçaient la fin de notre journée, le tournage de l'émission avait été un succès. Nous étions tous de bonne humeur, l'invité du jour était sympathique, et nous avions bien plaisanté. Dans les couloirs, on nous entendait arriver de loin avec nos rires et nos bêtises. Certains nous trouvaient trop bruyants mais nous étions si unis que rien ne nous touchaient, au contraire nous en jouions. Ce jour là, alors que Maru me taquinait, je bousculai quelqu'un et lui fit tomber son onigiri. Emporté par l'amusement de mes amis, je ne fis même pas attention à l'identité de cette personne, et m'excusais brièvement en m'inclinant. Très vite, je m'étais remis à suivre le reste de mon groupe.<p>

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Hey toi !

Cet individu m'empoigna le bras et me retourna face à lui. J'étais stupéfait, il osait me toucher et me parler sur ce ton. Je m'étais excusé, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus pour lui.

- Non mais tu pourrais t'excuser mieux que ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Wow.. wow.. wow ! Calme toi !

- Tu viens de gâcher mon repas là tu vois.

- Et bien, le petit Tegoshi va s'en chercher un autre !

- Je retiens.

Tout en passant à mes côtés, il me donna un coup d'épaule et s'éloigna. Maru était le seul à avoir suivi l'accrochage, les autres avaient poursuivis leur chemin en discutant. En effet, cela ne les étonnait plus, ce môme, je ne le supportais pas. Il avait un ego sur-dimensionné et jouait de son physique pour attendrir et obtenir des gens ce qu'il voulait. Je voyais clair dans son jeu, j'étais persuadé de sa mauvaise foi. D'accoutumé, on s'ignorait, ou si par mégarde, nos regards se croisaient, ils étaient noirs et froids. C'était comme ça entre nous, et je détestais que l'on me compare à lui sur le simple fait que j'étais souriant, voire mignon. Je ne me considérais pas comme quelqu'un de mignon, j'essayais d'être moi même en affichant un style propre à moi.

- Sois moins dur avec lui Sho-chan, c'est pas facile en ce moment pour lui.

- M'en fiche.

J'étais énervé, ma bonne humeur s'était envolée par sa faute. Après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je quittai mes amis et sortis de l'immeuble. Malheureusement, il était là, j'avais la poisse. Je passais devant lui, et sentis son regard se poser dans mon dos. Il me rendait malade, je n'avais jamais autant méprisé quelqu'un de ma vie. Je traversais la route quand soudain quelqu'un me tira en arrière et entendis klaxonner.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Je me défis de son étreinte et le repoussa violemment.

- - Pff j'aurai dû te laisser crever !

- Ouais, t'aurais été tranquille !

- Me remercie pas !

Il venait de me sauver la vie, dorénavant j'avais une dette envers lui. Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Les gens nous regardaient, ils nous avaient reconnus et s'intéressaient à nous. C'était sans réfléchir que je le saisis par le poignet et l'emmenai à ma suite non loin dans une ruelle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Eh ?

- Tu.. m'as évité un accident. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Un accident ? La mort ouais ! Hm... offre moi une glace et tient moi compagnie pour la soirée!

- Jamais !

- Demande pas alors !

- Okay, et on est quitte ne ?

- Ouais.

Je le suivis tant bien que mal et au bout de dix minutes de marche, il s'arrêta devant un marchand de glace. Il se retourna et me désigna de la main l'endroit. Il avait un grand sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas et changea radicalement d'expression. Sûrement, avait il oublié avec qui il se trouvait.

- J'en veux une au caramel ! Et tu en prends une aussi, je ne vais pas manger tout seul !

- Hm.

J'avais faim et les glaces avaient l'air délicieuses. Seulement, j'en commandais une parce que j'y étais obligé. Une fois servis, il me traîna vers un petit parc pour manger tranquillement. Je gardais le silence et mes distances. Il était encore avec son sourire et marchait allègrement. Plus je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction, plus son comportement m'énervait. Je regardais ma montre toutes les deux minutes, je voulais rentrer chez moi et oublier cette journée. Puis, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Je me retournai, et l'interrogeai du regard. Pour la première fois, je le voyais, il était là, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés dans le vent, en train de finir sa glace l'air triste. Je ne le comprenais pas, quelques minutes auparavant, il marchait presque en chantonnant et là, il faisait mine d'être sur le point de pleurer. Le pire était que je le trouvais adorable, l'espace d'un instant toute ma haine avait disparue et avait fait place à l'admiration.

- Okay tu te fais chier, mais fais au moins semblant de passer un bon moment avec moi !

- Faut pas pousser ! Tu m'as dis de te tenir compagnie, je suis là et après je rentre.

- T'es gay ?

- Ehhh ? Ca te regarde pas ! Pourquoi !

- J'ai envie de baiser.

J'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce sourire qu'il affichait était tellement en contradiction avec ce qu'il disait. Il avança vers moi et de son doigt me déroba un peu de glace qu'il me restait. Il planta son regard dans le mien et amena son doigt à sa bouche le léchant sensuellement. J'avais raison à son sujet, il n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il disait être. Je le savais et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

- Je plaisante, tu me raccompagnes chez moi et on sera quitte.

- …

La nuit tombait peu à peu et la lune commençait à éclairer la ville. J'aimais bien me promener sous un ciel étoilé, ça m'inspirait lorsque je composais des chansons. Ce soir, je me baladerai sûrement afin d'oublier cette soirée. Toutefois, mon calvaire prenait fin, il était partit en avant me traînant à son appartement. Je pensais que le laisser en bas de l'immeuble serait suffisant, mais monsieur exigea que j'aille jusqu'à sa porte. Je regardais les lieux, ce n'était pas si chic que ça, j'aurai cru qu'il vivrait dans le luxe ce prétentieux. Une fois sa porte ouverte, il me poussa à l'intérieur et referma derrière moi. J'étais sur le point de protester, mais ses lèvres s'étaient déjà déposées sur les miennes et sa langue tentaient de forcer le passage pour approfondir le baiser. Je le repoussais et me décalais sur le côté.

- Fais pas ton innocent, je sais comment vous êtes chez les kanjas, tous des pervers.

- Ca te permet de faire ça ? Et avec moi en plus ! T'es taré !

- Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, pas de soucis, on baise et on en reparle plus !

- Non mais tu t'entends comment tu parles ?

De nouveau, il s'était empressé de m'embrasser, et ses mains se glissaient sur mon corps. L'une d'elle se déposa sur mon entrejambe, et malgré mes efforts pour le repousser, il continua ses gestes. Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir correctement, le désir s'était emparé de moi. Sa langue continuait de me taquiner, et je finis par lui laisser le passage enflammant le baiser. Ma décision était prise, je n'en mesurais pas les conséquences mais j'allais coucher avec mon ennemi. Il enleva ses chaussures, ce que je fis également et il m'amena directement à sa chambre. Nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine, j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Nos vêtements glissaient les uns après les autres au sol, et ses mains se faufilaient dans mon dos, le bas de mes reins, mes tétons, mon entrejambe. Il me rendait dingue une fois de plus, je ne savais pas où donner de la tête et cela l'amusait. Il me poussa sur le lit, et parsema mon torse de baisers, avant de descendre de plus en plus bas. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il me prenne en bouche, qu'il abrège ma frustration. Mon léger coup de bassin lui fit relever les yeux vers moi et il me sourit tout en léchant de bas en haut mon membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Une partie de moi me suppliait de m'enfuir, que je commettais une erreur, mais sa langue me prodiguait tellement de plaisir. Je lâchais un gémissement qui le fit accélérer ses mouvements. Je sentais ma fin proche mais il s'arrêta et lécha lui même ses doigts. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa chaleureusement tandis qu'il me préparait. Je m'agrippais à son cou et respirais le parfum qu'il dégageait. Il sentait bon, il me rappelait une odeur familière, je l'aimais bien et me perdis dans son cou. Puis je lui léchai la mâchoire et remontai à son oreille. J'étais reconnaissant de l'attention qu'il me portait et du temps qu'il prenait à me préparer. Je pensais qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour me faire mal et prendre son pied, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment. Je le remerciais silencieusement et lui suçotais le lobe de son oreille. Mes mains caressaient le haut de son dos et son torse. Après quelques minutes, il remplaça ses doigts par son membre bien dressé et s'introduisit lentement en moi. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur et enfonça mes ongles dans son dos. Il se crispa et commença à se mouvoir en moi. Je me tenais fermement à lui, et retenais mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas me montrer si faible devant lui et respirais fortement. Puis la douleur s'effaça et laissa place progressivement au plaisir. Il remarqua mon changement d'attitude et accéléra ses mouvements. J'étais bruyant, je n'avais plus ressenti cela depuis un moment. Il se retira alors presque entièrement de moi et me pénétra violemment m'arrachant un cri de pure extase. Il recommença plusieurs fois me faisant jouir entre nous deux. Après quelques derniers coups de butoirs, il se retira et se libéra à son tour sur mon ventre. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et s'allongea sur le dos observant le plafond. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne se blottir contre moi mais il restait là sans bouger. Je me posais des questions et mon esprit me revint. Tegoshi. Je me relevai et m'écartais de lui rapidement tirant le drap sur mon corps.

- Je comptais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour réagir. Tu as tout de même mis huit minutes et 10 secondes.

- Tu...

- Quoi ? On était d'accord, je te baise et on en parle plus. Et je t'ai dis que tu pouvais y aller ensuite, donc tu peux partir.

- Ouais on était d'accord.

Je me sentais soudainement sale, mon cœur se serrait, j'avais mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, j'aurai dû me lever, et déguerpir mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Il était réellement sans cœur et le peu de tendresse qu'il vous donnait, il vous la reprenait. Je secouais la tête, et trouvais la force de me lever. Je saisis un mouchoir et me débarrassait de sa semence. Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce quand il m'interpella.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que tu as aimé ?

- … T'as un problème toi !

- Je te posais juste une question.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te /

- Je t'aime.

Ma bouche restait ouverte, il se fichait de moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Cette histoire était allée bien trop loin. Je voulais y mettre un terme et retrouver ma petite vie tranquille. Ces derniers temps, elle était devenu un enfer à cause de lui. Le boulot nous obligeait à nous croiser régulièrement ce qui provoquait des étincelles. J'étais à bout moralement et physiquement.

- Très drôle ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de notre gue-guerre tu vas m'oublier et je vais en faire de même.

- Connard...

- Quoi encore ! C'est ça je suis un connard et toi un cœur de pierre !

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu sais rien de moi !

- Oooh si je te connais ! Tegoshi Yuya, un enfant pourri gâté, égocentrique, hypocrite, manipulateur, je continue ?

- … Tu me détestes tant que ça.

- Je te hais !

- Ta gueule... dégages ! Sors de chez moiiii !

Il venait de me jeter son oreiller et sa voix s'était brisée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Il s'était levé de son lit et me poussais vers l'extérieur de sa chambre. Il lui manquait une case à ce type, je réussis à me retourner pour attraper mon t-shirt et resta figé. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Ses yeux étaient pris de stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je vois ce spectacle. Il cherchait comment réagir, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'opérer et le pris dans mes bras. Il sanglota quelques minutes et se détacha de moi.

- Je … je faisais semblant !

- Mais bien sûr ! Explique moi ce qui arrive !

- Je te l'ai dis ! Je t'aime.

- Vraiment ? Comment ? Pourquoi !

- Bah ouais abruti ! J'en sais rien comment ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu t'es mis à me chercher dès qu'on se croisait dans les couloirs !

- Parce que tu m'énervais, tes airs innocents, tes câlins, tes sourires, tout de toi m'insupporte.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ignoré tout simplement alors ?

- Je... j'en sais rien.

Il avait raison, pourquoi je faisais fixation sur lui ? Il fallait que je m'assois, mes jambes me lâchaient. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et m'appuyais contre mes genoux. J'étais fatigué, la journée avait été longue, et après la soirée que je venais de passer, il me fallait du repos. Beaucoup de repos. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi et m'attendis à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

- T'as l'air crevé, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, je vais sur le canapé.

- Attends.

- Hm ?

- T'attends quoi de moi ?

- Comme une question de déjà vu... cette fois je vais te répondre franchement, j'aimerai que tu sortes avec moi.

- Je ne sais même pas si je te hais ou si je t'aime. Il y a quatre heures, j'aurai été sûr de mon choix mais maintenant je suis perdu.

- Tu sais... tu as raison, je ne suis pas mignon à tout bout de champs, j'ai un caractère de merde et j'aime être le centre de l'attention. J'ai besoin qu'on me complimente, qu'on m'admire et me sentir aimé. Mais je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre, et je suis sincère. Je n'ai jamais trahis personne ! Tout à l'heure... je t'ai fais l'amour et j'ai fais attention à toi. Je t'aime vraiment Shota, j'aimerai découvrir ton monde et en apprendre plus sur toi.

- … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un igloo et que tu viens de me réchauffer. C'est étrange mais agréable... Embrasse moi...

Je m'étais redressé et ses lèvres se scellèrent aux miennes une nouvelle fois. Le contact était doux, mes mains partirent d'elles mêmes se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes me serraient fortement contre lui. A bout de souffle, le baiser prit fin, et il posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je me perdais dans mes sentiments, mais une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais plus me séparer de lui. Il venait de planter sa tente dans mon cœur et y avait élu domicile à tout jamais.


End file.
